Currently, there are no Dealer or Financier/Auditor electronic solutions in place that enable a vehicle to communicate its status and location in response to a request from a handheld mobile device or remote client terminal, Dealers, Banks, financial institutions or third party inventory management systems/vendors today utilize a third-party auditor or a manual process where the individual needs to be present at the dealership, to verify the inventory. There are several costs associated with retaining an auditor or an employee, including but not limited to travel, payroll, employee benefits and reporting expenses, involved with this process.